Enamorada
by LaNadia-n.n
Summary: Eso estaba claro. Ella ya no era quién creía ser. Solo por amor.


**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z **No me pertenece.

* * *

Tal vez, solo tal vez, ella ya no era quién creía ser.

No, claro que no lo era. El primer problema fue... Enamorarse.

Nunca había sentido nada igual, en sus 15 años de vida siempre pensó que no necesitaba de esas cosas para sentirse bien, es solo que, tenía una debilidad hacía él.

No sabía si eran sus grandes y profundos ojos verdes, que eran tan misteriosos como un bosque al anochecer. No como los de ella, que eran solo como ventanas abiertas de color verde esmeralda, en las que al mirar directamente cualquiera podría saber lo que piensa. Suertuda que no se a dejado que él la mire directo a ellos.

No sabía si era su sedoso cabello, tan oscuro como la noche.

Pero que más daba, estaba enamorada.

Otro de sus grandes problemas era la persona de la que se enamoro.

No entendía muy bien el porqué tenía tantas chicas a su alrededor, siendo que no seduce para nada a nadie, es más, ni siquiera las voltea a ver. Pero ahí estaban, como moscas en un trozo de pizza.

Todavía fuera como su hermano mayor, que tenía a muchas chicas a su alrededor porque además de atractivo, les ponía un poco de atención. Pero no, él era demasiado diferente a su hermano, en todo.

Era, más bien, especial, único. Bueno, para ella.

Pero, ¿Porqué enamorarse? No tiene ni el más mínimo sentido para ella. Solo sirve para hacer sufrir a las personas. Ah, pero mírenla, ya hasta había intentado sin conseguirlo cambiar su estilo a uno más 'glamouroso' solo para poder llamar su atención, pero como siempre, a él no parecía importarle sencillamente como vestía cada chica del lugar.

Estaba perdida. No le gustaba estar enamorada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía cada vez más enamorada de él.

Pero había tomado una decisión. Ya no quería, no soportaba el hecho de que a él no le importaran sus sentimientos, que ni siquiera la volteara a ver. Se rindió.

No lucharía más, porque no solamente había intentado cambiar su estilo. Intento cambiar su forma de ser, cambió sus amigas, cambió toda ella. Y sufrió. No solo por haber perdido todo eso, sino que no soportaba el hecho de las criticas a su cambio de imagen. A su cambio de vida.

Ahora estaba sola. Y cansada. Cansada que que todo lo que tenía, lo haya dejado en vano. Cansada de que él siempre la viera igual, tal vez no la veía ni siquiera como una amiga.

Sí, se rindió. Tal vez sufriría más de lo que sufrió por él al intentar superarlo. Pero eso ya no importaba, solo quería volver a su vida, en la que era la Kaoru vestida con pantalones y camisetas holgadas, que siempre iba de un lado a otro junto con sus amigas Momoko y Miyako que no tenían nada que ver con ella, pero las quería demasiado.

No eran solo sus amigas. Eran más que eso, eran sus hermanas. Y las perdió, las perdió solo por conseguir algo que al final, no logro.

Quería regresar estos últimos meses. Rebobinar todo el maldito año, con tal de que no se hubiera enamorado de él. Con tal de que no hubiera perdido a sus amigas. Con tal de que no hubiera sufrido psicológimente tanto.

Pero, el hubiera no existe.

Y la Kaoru que todos conocían tampoco. Todo por el estúpido amor.

Tenía razón, no servía para nada más que para hacer sufrir a las personas. Y peor, a las que menos lo desean, a las que menos se lo esperan. Es una idiotez.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Continuaría su vida, sola, llena de insultos y demás? ¿Que quedaba de ella?

Dentro de un rato, nada.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, ella ya no era quién creía ser.

* * *

¿Qué mierda sucedió?

No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Será que se equivoco? No, no puede ser.

Se sentía un completo idiota al pensar que ella podría esperar a que su timidez bajara.

Pero ¿Porqué era tan tímido? Eso le quedaba a su tonto hermano Boomer.

Nah, no es que fuera tímido, si no que hace un tiempo eso no le importaba. Le valía el amor.

Pero, el amor también es algo que ni el más odiado o egoísta puede evitar.

Ya no sabía si el idiota fue él o fue el destino. Merecían estar juntos. Ella merecía que él la amará, porqué sí, la amaba, pero fue un tonto al no demostrarlo.

Si se dio cuenta de todo lo que ella trato por él, pero solo no podía decirle "Yo también te amo, Kaoru, deja de hacer tanto por mi" así como así. Y decidió esperar.

Pero el tiempo decidió lo contrario. Y todo lo que ella hizo por él fue en vano.

Eso era lo que a él le dolía más.

No quería a Kaoru, la que se maquillaba, la que quería juntarse con Himeko Shirogane solo para llamar su atención. Quería a la Kaoru que odiaba más que a nada a esa chica, y que además, no le importaba como se veía su rostro en el momento.

Entonces el idiota no fue el destino, fue él. Por no prestar la atención debida a lo que le rodeaba.

Ahora, en ese instante, el seguiría su vida, sin volverla a ver. Sintiéndose culpable por lo que la chica tuvo que pasar, porque, en sí él era el culpable.

Quería regresar estos últimos meses. Rebobinar todo el maldito año, con tal de que no la hubiera hecho esperar tanto. Deseaba con toda su alma no ser el Butch serio de siempre. Pero por favor, eso no pasaría, y menos en esta vida.

Merecían estar juntos. No separados por la muerte.

* * *

WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TRIKI TRIKI lml

Bueno ya u.u Quería quitarle lo triste al asunto c:

Esta es mi primer historia, así que si hay algún error, ni modo, soy principiante e igual, todos cometemos errores.

¿Adivinen a quién va dedicado? A nadie más ni nadie menos que _Daliachicacereal. _Lo sé, es demasiado divino para ser verdad. Es que, es hermoso que mi primer historia vaya dedicada a una chica que considero de mis mejores amigas jfghklfñghñl

Esta historia tenía planeado subirla hasta a finales de noviembre o a principios de diciembre, debido a ese día tan especial en el que esta mushasha cumple años. Pero preferí subirla de una vez ya que tengo otra idea planeada e igual no quería que esta se me fuera c:

A sí que, Dalia, tenga usted su primer regalo de cumpleaños.

Sabes que te amo (A ti también Karla, no te quedas atrás ajskjaksjak)

No les cuesta nada dejarme un review, así bonito siquiera de un renglonsito.

Bueno, me despido.

Nadia la bella.


End file.
